Por parte de Rosalie
by Gabiie'Marqz
Summary: Sexto Capitulo. "Sospechaba eso y veme yo no me siento culpable en lo absoluto, y sabes porque, porque yo no tengo la culpa de decir la verdad"-conteste con un toque de ironía. Leeean&Comeenteen. : Rosaliee.
1. Principio

**A'N:** Esta viñeta es muy corta, es el pensamiento de Rosalie, al principio esta iba a ser de Emmett pero luego me enfoque mas en ella, y me gusto mas como quedo. Solo seran 2 viñetas.

_Rosalie._

**1 **

Ir a la escuela, parte de nuestras aburridas y largas vidas. Era como ver una película sin fin que ya había visto un millón de veces. La perdida de tiempo mas razonable para todo nuestro tiempo libre, a veces agradezco tener que venir y evitar el drama en la casa, Edward brincando por ahí contando las horas para ir a ver a su 'amorcito' era tan molesto. Al final de verdad agradecía tener que venir aquí.

Una de las pocas cosas que me gustaban era llegar en mi auto. El Mercedes rojo era la sensación por la mañana. Todos los chicos se acercaban a mí para ayudarme a bajar (como si pudiera caerme) o solo para admirar el coche. Pero todo eso se desvanecía y salían casi corriendo cuando llegaba Emmett manejando ese Jeep gigante junto con Jasper y Alice.

Era la chica más hermosa de la escuela, como siempre lo fue, hasta que Bella Swan llego a las mentes de todos incluso a la de mi hermano.

Fue todo un disgusto enterarme de eso, pero con el paso del tiempo me fue importando menos. Ella era la clase de humana que jamás me hubiera gustado toparme, aparentemente frágil, pequeña, penosa y tan preocupada por todo, no podía creer que Edward se interesara en eso. Tan desagradable.

Pero siempre hubo una especie de distancia entre el y yo, no hablábamos mas que para cosas sin importancia. Nunca tuvimos una gran relación de hermandad y no se daría mucho menos ahora que yo estaba en total desacuerdo con su 'pedazo de carne' y el tan ciclado en ella.

Que importancia tenia eso, de que podía hablar con el, de lo maravillosa que es Bella y lo feliz que lo hacia, la verdad me importaba en los mas mínimo lo que ella pudiera representar para el. Trataba con todas mis fuerzas de ignorar sus comentarios de grandeza, pero ya no era tan difícil, el tiempo hizo que perdiera el interés.

De cualquier manera Emmett y yo nos iríamos lo mas lejos posible acabando la escuela. Yo sabia que a el no le gustaba la idea de irse, pero el notaba que yo no soportaba lo que estaba ocurriendo. Carlisle y Esme me habían dado todo su apoyo, claro el juguete nuevo era mas importante que tenerme en casa. Tal ves ni siquiera notaran _mi_ ausencia, y tal ves era lo mejor. Pensé en irme sola, no quería dejar a Emmett sin la diversión que todo este asunto de la humana en la familia le causaba, pero no me dejo acabar de decírselo y contesto que estaría conmigo a donde fuera que yo estuviera. No podía pedir algo más.

Siempre tuve lo que quise, eh sido feliz desde que llegue aquí, esperaba lo que jamás me imagine y le temía a lo que no asusta. Sujetaba mi vida, más bien mi existencia a mi modo y solo podía pedir una cosa más: Seguir en pie.

_.Cullen Productions' fanfic!ring._


	2. El viaje

**A'N:** Esta es la segunda viñeta espero que les guste. Si dejan Reviews prometo continuar no importa si son malos, buenos como seaan pero dejen uno revieew porfavor, es una motivacionn.!

_Rosalie_

**2**

"Por favor, no demoren su regreso"- nos dijo Esme dándonos un abrazo de despedida.

"No te preocupes, estaremos aquí pronto"- conteste, dudando de mi respuesta.

Nos íbamos, deje a Emmett escoger el lugar, con la única condición de que fuera cruzando el océano. Entre más lejos mejor. Ya habíamos platicado de esto con todos y por supuesto ninguno se opuso. Que sorpresa. Planeábamos estar de viaje hasta que fuera conveniente, pero para mi esa idea era como no regresar nunca. Cuanto tiempo tenia que pasar para que pudiera regresar a MI casa de la cual estaba huyendo.

Salimos hacia el garaje para dejar maletas y demás dentro de mi coche, Alice y Jasper nos llevarían al aeropuerto. Abrasé de nuevo a Esme y a Carlisle pero al igual que yo, ellos pensaban que esto era lo mejor. Me despedí de todos excepto de Edward. Me molestaba que ni aun porque me iba a alejar desu 'nueva' vida, pudo venir a decirnos 'adiós' o un 'no vuelvan' aunque eso seria mas bien para mí que para Emmett. Tal vez estaba _'muy' _ocupado. Olvidaría eso fácilmente.

Subimos al coche y desaparecimos por el bosque, manejaba Emmett así que no tardaríamos en llegar. El camino fue en silencio, todos parecíamos incómodos para decir palabra, pero Alice no hacia lo mismo.

"Rose, no tienes por que irte, mucho menos fuera del continente, estas segura que irte a África calmara las cosas?"- me pregunto, no quería contestarle pero no aguantaba decírselo.

"Alice, tienes ya con quien entretenerte mientras yo no estoy, no se, enséñale a ir de compras a vestirse, yo que se."- respondí son voltear a verla.

"O dejar de ser una molestia"- murmure al final, no quería tener una pelea con ella justo ahora, pero era casi inevitable no decir nada, incluso si no era verdad.

Ella iba a decirme algo, pero Jasper le sujeto la mano y fue suficiente para que no lo hiciera. El estaba utilizando su 'podercito' conmigo, trataba de calmarme y es algo que en otra situación me hubiera molestado, pero en este momento lo necesitaba.

Llegamos al aeropuerto mas rápido de lo que yo misma espere, creo que Emmett también quería terminar con esto o quería evitar escuchar mas discusiones. Esperamos hasta que tocara nuestro vuelo y nadie decía nada, mas que un chiste realmente malo que hizo Emmett hacia Jasper cuando vio a un niño disfrazado de ardilla. Me rei de lo tonto que fue, aunque el pensara que fue bueno. Llegaría a escribirlo en su libreta.

Señalaron nuestro vuelo por el altavoz y ellos se habían parado para ayudar con las maletas, Alice se levantaba desganada, no era común verla así, no entendía que tan importante era que yo me fuera.

Nos acercamos hacia la entrega de documentos, era hora. Le di un gran abrazo a Jasper, por que el siempre estuvo ahí, de mi lado, pasara lo que pasara. Emmett se despedía de Alice y yo esperaba el momento.

"De verdad voy a extrañarte." me susurro al oído, mientras me abrazaba al despedirse.

"Yo también"- le susurre en el de ella. No tenia nada mas que decir, si hacia alguna otra cosa mas me quedaría y todo se vendría abajo.

Sabía que si pudiéramos llorar estaríamos llorando como locas, pero era otra de las cosas imposibles. Emmett y Jasper se despidieron como unos niños, golpeándose el uno al otro, pero al final se dieron un abrazo. Se extrañarían y era lo que a mi mas me lamentaba. Yo extrañaría sus absurdas peleas.

Cruzamos la puerta, no valía la pena pensar en lo que estaba dejando, de lo que huía. Seria mejor hacer el viaje y las especies de vacaciones agradables para Emmett, no quería que al final se arrepintiera de no haberme dejado irme sola.

Quizá pronto regresaríamos, estaba segura de eso, no sabia cuando ni cuanto tardaríamos, pero regresaría a enfrentarme con el resultado de mi cobardía. Aunque pensándolo bien, seria mejor nunca regresar.

_.Cullen Productions' fanfic!ring._


	3. Regresando

**A'N:** Tercer Capitulo. Espero qe lees gusteee.(: Se me habia olvidado subirlo por todo eso de las fiestas & demaas. Paullette si lees esto: i miss you:/ ahora qieen me cheqara mis fics. & a Chaaoo taaambieen.

_Rosalie_

**3**

2 meses y medio habían pasado desde nuestra partida de Forks. No había sentido tanto no estar en casa, Emmett y yo habíamos recorrido casi todo África y nos distraíamos. Justo como quería que fuera.

La situación no había cambiado en nada, la _aun _humana seguía con Edward y se paseaba por todos lados. Recibíamos llamadas de Forks siempre pedían hablar conmigo pero nunca atendía, no soportaría hablar con alguno de ellos. Ya no faltaba mucho para que regresáramos Emmett había prometido volver en cuanto Carlisle volviera a llamar. Me parecía un cinismo, que tal si nunca marcaba de nuevo, en fin eso se buscaba, por _mi_ no había ningún problema. Irme a China o Rusia seria una fantástica idea, estaba cansada del calor, aunque no saliéramos al sol. De cualquier manera los extrañaba, y mucho.

"Hablo Carlisle Rose, quieren que estemos para el cumpleaños de Bella la próxima semana. Lo pidió por favor."- dijo Emmett saliendo a la terraza. Era de noche, sentía la brisa y ahora su mano en la mía.

Lo que faltaba y precisamente en su cumpleaños, acaso piensan que haberme ido significaba que ahora la querría. Si así lo hacían estaban muy equivocados. Era justamente lo que faltaba pues para Emmett era la mejor oportunidad. Que más querían que hiciera, que nos fuéramos juntas de compras con mi simpática hermana, o que la ayudara a estudiar, como siquiera lo habían pedido.

"Rosalie creo que Carlisle y Esme tienen razón ya no podemos seguir así, seguir huyendo es tonto, es tu casa."- hablo de nuevo interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

Ellos no entendían que no era así de fácil, ella había llegado a destruir todo, a complicarlo, como podían taparse los ojos y creer que no pasaba nada.

"Emmett si quieres ir, esta bien"

"Amor es la familia, es tiempo..."- lo interrumpí.

"ELLA no es mi familia."- le dije y solté su mano.

Oh ahora tenia que verla como parte de la familia suficiente había tenido la primavera pasada. Todo su asuntito con James fue insoportable.

"Muy bien es suficiente, - alzo la voz, sin dejar su tono bajo y suave que usa conmigo - Rosalie no podemos seguir evitándolo, poniendo pretextos, aunque trates de evitarlo algún día vamos a regresar creo qué tienes que afrontarlo."

"Si quieres ir, ves"- le conteste, no hallaba palabras para decirle algo mas.

"Es que no es así como quiero las cosas, quiero que tu vengas conmigo, Rose no te voy a dejar"- me abrazo. Maldito, sabe utilizar sus abrazos en el momento necesario. El tenia razón, algún día regresaría y estaba segura que el no me iba a dejar.

"Que tal si solo vamos a lo del cumpleaños y regresamos, o a donde tu quieras"- me dijo.

Yo no podía hacerle eso, ya suficiente había sido que estuviera conmigo ahora, por algo que no tenia nada que ver con el.

"Esta bien, regresamos."-

Ahora no tenia que hacer nada más que calmarme y pensar que haría cuando regrese, ¿saldría corriendo? - Pero que cobarde Rosalie - era cierto estaba actuando como toda una cobarde. Estaría ahí con ella, cuando no la soportaba, que tanto podía pasar, le gritaría todo y ella lloraría como mártir. Muy bien si eso era lo que iba a pasar, maravilloso regresaríamos cuanto antes, pero no pasaría.

"Rosalie, oh Rose que bueno que decidiste venir"- gritaba Alice saliendo de la casa brincando, salto sobre mi y me abrazo con fuerza.

"Si, bueno creo que sabes que no estoy aquí precisamente por que me emocione el cumpleaños."- le dije y la abraze igual de fuerte. La había extrañado.

"No importa estas en casa, necesitamos ir de compras cuanto antes."- exclamo

"Claro, ten eso seguro"- le conteste.

Alice me soltó y abrazo a Emmett que estaba unos cuantos pasos atrás de mí, mientras yo me acercaba a Jasper.

"Que emocionada estas"- me dijo Jasper. También a el lo había extrañado.

"Tanto se nota"- respondí, riendo bajo.

"Creo que ahora yo necesito unas vacaciones."- hablo, su tono no fue de alegría.

"¿Sigue por aquí?"- le pregunte, era evidente que quería saber.

"No, Edward dejo de traerla cuando Carlisle los llamo"- contesto el.

"Pues que acomedido es Edward"- camine hasta llegar al interior de la casa. Este aroma era lo que me hacia falta.

De verdad Edward pensaba que podía hacerle algún daño, tal ves si lo hubiera echo antes, y estuve a punto de hacerlo pero no iba a ser tan tonta para ser _yo_ la que lo echara a perder. En ese caso no sirvió nada que yo me hubiera ido.

"No quería que te disgustaras a tu regreso"- contesto, obviamente seguía de fisgón por las mentes de todo aquel que se le pasaba por enfrente. Venia camino hacia mí desde la sala.

"Por supuesto que no lo querías"- añadí. Hice que mi sarcasmo fuera muy notorio.

"Hija, que bueno tenerte de vuelta, cuando Alice nos dijo que habías accedido a venir fue un alivio para mi"- casi gritaba Esme que venia bajando de las escaleras.

"Es bueno saber que a alguien no le disgusta _mi _regreso"- y la abraza. Mi indirecta fue clara.

"A nadie le disgusta tu regreso cariño, no pienses así."- me consolaba, adivinando por obvias razones que hablaba de Edward.

"Fue una sorpresa que quisieran que estuviera en el cumpleaños de Bella, no hubiera habido problema si me quedaba 1 o 2 meses mas"- exclame, sabia que no me iba a medir en cuanto a mis palabras.

"Quería que todos estuvieran aquí"- dijo Edward, recalcando la palabra 'todos', de inmediato voltee a verlo.

_Sabiendo que no me agrada_.- pensé lo más alto que pude.

"Aun así"- contesto y regrese la mirada a Esme.

"Que detalle"- respondí. Pero que demonios, no podía quedarme callada.

"Es mañana en la noche"- interrumpió Alice ya dentro de la casa junto con Emmett.

"Mañana, claro."- y camine hacia las escaleras evitando a Esme. Emmett me seguía.

Era de noche, todavía tenía tiempo para descansar aunque no me sintiera cansada en lo absoluto. Estupida humana, porque me hacia querer salir corriendo. Abrí la puerta de la habitación, todo seguía igual, excepto por la rosa que estaba en el florero de la mesita de cristal. Había sido Alice.

Me acosté en la cama y mire al techo sin dejar de oír los temas de discusión en la planta ignore y cerré los ojos. Emmett dejo las maletas en la entrada y se sentó en la orilla de la cama toco mi mejilla y susurro.

"Estoy contigo."

2 meses y medio habían pasado desde nuestra partida de Forks y ya estábamos de vuelta. Miraba hacia el futuro, no como lo hace Alice si no adivinando mi propio futuro y lo único que podía ver era el cumpleaños de la noche siguiente.

Abrí los ojos y le susurre a el.

"Gracias"

_.Cullen Productions' fanfic!ring._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Si les gusto, si no les gusto, paraa lo que sea, dejeen un **reevieew** porfaavor.!

El cuadrito con leetras verdes, haraaa qe Edward Culleen se enamoree de ti (:


	4. Feliz Cumpleaños Bella 1

**A'N**: amm esteemmm bueeno, estee capitulo estaaa a medias(: lo haceee mas interesantee creo yoo. Leeenlo & dejen review.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rosalie

**Feliz Cumpleaños Bella.**

**Parte.1**

Flores, velas, arreglos, regalos no tenia que faltar ningún solo detalle. Esme y Alice se habían pasado toda la mañana y parte de la tarde decorando la casa. Me habían echo participar cuando vieron que salí de mi habitación, participación que no fue con muchas ganas.

"Me imagino que le gustara, ¿no es así?"- comente cuando le di la vista final a la casa con todo el arreglo. Mi tono fue de aburrimiento, así me sentía.

"Estoy segura que si."- contesto Esme, con un ligero toque de gracia en su tono.

"Fue muy difícil convencerla, estaba completamente decidida a no venir, Edward de verdad sabe como someterla"- dijo Alice mientras terminaba de colocar el pastel, el cual no llegaríamos a probar.

"Desagradable con tan solo pensarlo."- arremetí.

Ya no faltaba mucho para que llegaran, Edward ya se había tardado, en cualquier momento aparecerían. Eso me hizo recordar mi conversación con el esta tarde. Fue como una suplica de comportamiento de mi parte y yo no tenia remedio mas que acceder.

Estábamos en el garaje, yo había bajado a buscar mi bolsa que olvide en el coche y el apareció cuando yo salía.

"No era lo mimo este lugar sin ustedes."- confeso Edward. Habían empezado sus palabrerías.

"¿Quieres decirme algo en especial?"- le pregunte, sabiendo que quería llegar a algo.

"Solo una cosa, -comenzó- paciencia"-

"¿Paciencia?- dije cuestionando su petición.

"Con Bella, solo eso Rose."- me dijo, y me llamo 'Rose' cosa que nunca solia hacer.

"Se controlarme si es a eso a lo que te refieres, me sorprende que no hayas leido mi mente antes."- conteste.

No sabia si golpearlo sabiendo que no le doleria o ignorarlo y largarme de ahy. Ninguna de las dos.

Sonrió.

"Yo no se ver el futuro como Alice"- comento el.

"Sin saber que viene, el futuro es predecible."- respondí y salí del garaje. No respondió y torció el labio tal ves pensando en mi respuesta.

"Ya no tardan, los vi saliendo de casa de Bella."- grito Alice.

Enseguida, todos fueron llegando a la sala. Emmett y Jasper discutían sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo y Carlisle salía de su oficina con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara. Mire a mi alrededor y vi a mi familia lista para festejar un cumpleaños 'real' y me di cuenta de lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo. Observe los pequeños regalos envueltos con papel plateado en la mesa de cristal y recordé que yo no había comprado uno.

"No compre ningún regalo."- dije interrumpiendo las platicas.

"Yo compre uno de tu parte, de Jasper y mía, un estereo, Edward me comento que el suyo no funcionaba muy bien."- respondió Emmett enseguida.

"No lo dudo, ¿como harán para que lo acepte? escuche sobre su casual desaprobación hacia los regalos."- pregunte.

"Emmett y yo nos encargamos de eso, el saldrá a instalarlo antes de que Bella reclame."- me contesto Alice.

"Muy inteligentes, espero que funcione."- de verdad lo deseaba, así me daría menos remordimiento ver su camión al menos tendría un buen estereo.

Aunque sabia que a este paso Edward no tardaría en ofrecerle un coche. Si es que no lo había echo ya.

"Que tal si decimos ,Feliz Cumpleaños Bella cuando ella entre?"- pregunto Esme. Todos aceptaron contestando al mismo tiempo, yo por supuesto no dije nada porqué no lo haría, así que para que contestar.

"Están aquí"- susurro Alice.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Se que estaaa ... equis, peroo el siguiente estara mejor(: PROMETO ESO.!

Porfaaavor dejen revieew; soloo click en el cuadritoo gris con verdee..:) paraaa cualqieer comeentarioo,

**THANKS.!**


	5. Feliz Cumpleaños Bella 2

**A'N':** Antes qe nada, Gracias a Paullette, Chao, Lety & Valeryaa por apoyarme en estoo(: & Bueno estee capitulo es mas largo, esperoo qee leees guesteee**..**

**DEDICADO:** Valerya , por tu impacienciaaa.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rosalie

**Feliz Cumpleaños Bella.**

**Parte 2.**

Mantuve la cara que podía mostrarle, inexpresiva. Si le sonreía tal vez ella se confundiría y para nada quería eso.

Estaba detrás de Esme y Carlisle, lo cual significaba tener que felicitarla después de ellos, pero en vez de eso fui caminando hacia atrás dejando a Emmett como el único obligado a elogiar a la cumpleañera. Esme abrazo a Bella solo mostrándole su más hermosa sonrisa y de ella Carlisle. Desde hace cuando no tenia una charla con Esme.

"Siento todo esto Bella, no pudimos contener a Alice."- le susurro Carlisle

En si, estaba más roja que mi último lápiz labial comprado. Continuo con las felicitaciones y era el turno de mi marido, Emmett extrañaba tanto esto, que verlo emocionado un rato me hacia sentir mejor. Ella me miro solo por un segundo y aparto la mirada con un gesto de disculpa. Era claro como me distinguía ella en la familia pero eso no evitaba que me sintiera menos contrariada por los demás.

"No has cambiado en nada, esperaba alguna diferencia perceptible, pero aquí estas con la cara colorada como siempre."- grito Emmett con su burla al tope. ¿Desde cuando Emmett hablaba con tanto vocabulario?

"Muchísimas gracias Emmett."- agradeció Bella, mientras enrojecía mas aun. Me preguntaba si acaso se podría más.

"Debo salir minuto, - y le guiño el ojo muy notoriamente a Alice, estoy segura que eso si lo noto la humana. - No hagas nada divertido en mi ausencia."

_Como si pudiera ser mas 'divertido' aun._

Edward me miro, con un letrero invisible en su frente de -'Por favor evita expresar ese comentario'- Yo solo le sonreí con desagrado, y después pensé _-idiota- _Lo que lo hizo sonreír. Cuanto odiaba eso.

"Lo intentare."- contesto ella hacia el comentario de Emmett.

En ese momento Alice salto hacia ella como si hubieran pasado años sin verla, soltando la mano de Jasper, que provoco una sonrisa de tristeza que no era muy notoria. Yo entendía cuanto la quería, podía ser más fuerte que el mismo y tener que dejarla solo por unos instantes para el no era muy agradable.

Mire a Bella, estaba observando detalladamente a Jasper mientras Alice la abrazaba. Tal vez noto su distancia ante ella. Eso no cambiaria, a menos que se convirtiera y todavía no estaba a discusión ese asunto.

"Es hora de abrir los regalos."- animo Alice, y se movió junto con ella hacia el pastel y los pequeños regalos en la mesa.

"Alice, te dije que no quería nada"- replico Bella.

_Así que era cierto el desagrado hacia los regalos_.- me dije en la mente.

"Es cierto Rose, no quería ningún regalo, ni fiesta."- murmuro Edward inaudible para que Bella no pudiera escucharlo. Dijo Rose de nuevo algo, le había dado.

"Pero no te escuche. Ábrelos."- insistió Alice.

Le quito una cámara, de las manos y le puso en vez una caja grande plateada. La que iba de parte mía de la de Emmett y Jasper. Comenzó abriéndola resignada, notando lo ligera que estaba. Me imaginaba a Emmett instalando el estereo en su camión.

"Mmm...Gracias"- contesto. Sonreí. Así que pensaba que nuestro regalo era una caja plateada vacía. Claro.

"Es un estereo para tu coche. Emmett lo esta instalando ahora mismo para que no puedas devolverlo"- alardeo mi hermana.

"Jasper, Rosalie,- agradeció mientras sonreía- Gracias Emmett."- grito

Emmett se carcajeo desde afuera y provoco la risa de ella también.

"Abre ahora el de Edward y el mió."- Alice estaba realmente emocionada. Mi pequeña hermana tiene una especie de debilidad a este tipo de celebraciones. Bella miro a Edward diabólicamente. No entendía como no podían gustarle los regalos o las fiestas. Creo que a eso se le llamaba humildad, no entendia bien ese tipo de cosas.

"Lo prometiste"- dijo ella mirando exclusivamente a Edward

"Justo a tiempo!"- arremetió Emmett entrando y parándose junto a mi y Jasper que nos habíamos acercado un poco para ver mejor el regalo.

"No me he gastado un centavo."- pronuncio Edward.

_Ha! Que le diste una hoja blanca de la oficina de Carlisle?_- pensé. Edward acomodaba el cabello de la chica y dejaba a nuestra vista una sonrisa, al parecer no fui la única que pensó en el costo del regalo. Bella se volvió hacia Alice totalmente resignada.

"Dámelo"- suspiro.

Emmett soltó una risita muy entretenido por las ganas de la festejada. Bella tomo el paquete y se disponía a abrirlo.

"Demonios"- soltó Bella

El olor de su sangre inundo todo mi interior.

"NO"- grito Edward.

Permanecí inmóvil. Lo que más habíamos tratado de evitar se estaba desatando. Jasper se arrojo sobre ella, pero Edward la empujo sobre la mesa de cristal destrozándolo todo, el pastel, las flores, los platos. El olor se intensificaba y sentía como me recorría todo el cuerpo. Un deseo incontrolable me empujaba para atacarla también, pero Esme se acerco a mí y me sujeto el codo. Ella se encontraba en la misma situación que yo, pude verlo en sus ojos. Emmett ya había sujetado a Jasper, pero el tenia como objetivo la sangre de Bella. Podía sentir la tensión que el sentía, la desesperación, este tipo de cosas no funcionaban teniendo ese don. En ese momento todos mirábamos desconcertados y ansiosos.

"Emmett, Rose llévense a Jasper de aquí"-nos ordeno Carlisle. La mención de mi nombre me aturdió. Mire a Carlisle y aprecie su tranquilidad. Todos esos años de práctica no habían pasado en vano.

"Vamos Jasper."- dijo Emmett aturdido también por lo sucedido. El no estaba asociado con esto. Me coloque delante de el mientras Emmett seguía sujetándolo por los brazos.

Jasper trataba de atacarme al igual que a el.

"Tu no tienes la culpa de esto."- le dije susurrándole, fulminando con la mirada a Edward que protegía a Bella con todo su ser.

Lo sacamos rápido de ahí y lo llevamos al patio de atrás. El viento haría que el olor se fuera más rápido.

"Vamos hermano, cálmate"- le decía Emmett. Estando tan cerca de Jasper me daban ganas de bajar y terminar con la humana.

"Alice, piensa en ella, cálmate Jasper".- le dije agarrándolo aun mas fuerte.

Cuando mencione su nombre, sus ojos llenos de ansia miraron los míos y lo observe con la fuerza que estaba tratando de tener. Dejo de moverse pero ya no era el mismo descontrol, movía la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras su intento de safarze iba disminuyendo.

"Esto no es tu culpa."- le dije de nuevo.

"No debió de haber pasado."- murmuro, se había calmado casi por completo

"Creo que esto ya fue demasiado lejos."- dije, dejando de sujetarlo, de cualquier manera me aseguraba de su reacción.

"Estoy bien Rose, se esta pasando."- me dijo.

Emmett lo soltó cuidadosamente y Jasper se dejo caer en el suelo.

"No es fácil, lo siento."- dijo con tristeza mirándome y después agacho la cabeza

En ese momento escuche la respiración de Esme que veía a Jasper con ternura y se debatía en acercarse o no.

"Tu entiendes que esto se salio de control."- reclame a Esme acercándome a ella. Mi tono había subido de nivel notoriamente, he hizo que Esme hiciera una cara de sorpresa.

"Tenemos que esperar."- contesto.

"¿A que vuelva a pasar?"- pregunte irónicamente.

"Rosalie, esto no se va a solucionar así."- replico.

"Entonces como"- susurre alejándome de ella

"Cálmate cariño"- Emmett empezaba a darse cuenta de mi humor. No le gustaba meterse conmigo cuando estaba así.

Imagine esta situación hacia mucho tiempo atrás, pero no por Jasper si no por el mismo Edward. Cuando nos enteramos de su peculiar debilidad nuestro primer pensamiento fue que la chica no duraría mucho, pero se fue incrementando hasta llegar a: amor. Un alcancé con preocupo a todos ¿Cómo Edward se pudo haber enamorado de una humana? Es más que irónico y completamente irresponsable.

Edward apareció por la puerta y de inmediato se instalo junto a Jasper. Su expresión era ausente, llena de mortificación, sus ojos de un lado a otro mirando a todos los que estábamos en el lugar.

"¿Cómo te encuentras?"- pregunto el.

"Perdón, Edward, de verdad lo siento."- se disculpo Jasper.

"No tienes la culpa." - Edward había repetido justo lo que yo.

"Edward, cielo, tu estas bien"- cuestiono Esme acercándose a los dos, tocándole el hombro a Edward que ya se había levantado.

"No me había sentido tan mal nunca"- contesto mirándola y tomo sus manos.

"Mas justo no puede ser"- murmure.

Había esperado esto, la oportunidad para que Edward se diera cuenta en lo que nos había involucrado a todos. El momento se estaba acercando. Sus miradas se clavaron en mí, las sentía penetrarme con fuerza.

"No quiero discutir Rosalie"- respondió a mis pensamientos.

"Por supuesto que no quieres discutir, ¿Para que?, ¿Para hacer todo esto peor?, ¿Para pretender qua nada sucedió?, alguna de estas me tienes que contestar."- le reclame.

"No es el momento"- y voltio a ver a Jasper que se levantaba.

Jasper se paro y fijo su vista al bosque, como si estuviera viendo algo, a más o menos 2 metros de nuestra posición. Edward lo siguió y se coloco junto a el dándonos la espalda.

"Todo esta bien, no te preocupes por esto"- le dijo.

"Es inevitable no preocuparme."- lo miro y regreso hacia Emmett. Este le dio una palmada en la espalda.

Edward se quedo inmóvil ante la reacción de Jasper.

Me acerque a el por detrás y me pare lo más cerca posible, me eleve con las puntas de los pies para alcanzar su oreja y murmure:

"Y que duele mas Edward ¿Saber que ella esta sufriendo por lo que somos? o ¿Tener que dejarla ir para que deje de sufrir? Que tal si te contestas esas a ti mismo."- pregunte y recobre mi postura.

En ese momento sentí recorrer una brisa por todo mi cuerpo, una brisa que subía hasta mi cabeza, que se llamaba:"Por fin solté parte de lo que tengo que decir y me siento bien". Tambien senti el silencio todos habian escuchado, obiamente pero parecian estar esperando una respuesta de Edward. El no hizo ningun movimiento, ninguna palabra, nada.

Por ahora.*

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

//*

A todo el qee leea estoo, por faaavor si lees gusto o no si me qiereeen decir holaa o adioss, **dejeeen revieewww**.. y los qe agregaaan a favoritos taambieeeeen(: lo apreciaria mucho & seguiria escribiendoo si de verdad lees gustoo..

**Thanks.(:**


	6. Sin culpa y Adios

**A'N: Realmente no me gusto el capitulo, esta no se.. bueeenoo feelicidadees a ALEX! por su cumpleeeee.(: aunqe fuee ayer anyways. **

**

* * *

**

Rosalie

** Sin Culpa y Adiós**

Sinceramente no me sentía culpable de mis palabras, eran mas que la verdad y el lo sabe. Solo que todos son tan buenos y jamás le dijeron las consecuencias de sus caprichos.

Carlisle había convocado una "junta familiar" en cuanto llegara Edward de donde normalmente estaba: con Bella. Había accedido a dejarlo quedarse mas tiempo con el pretexto de explicarle que todo estaba bien y que no se sintiera culpable, cosa que el no haría. Por lo poco y a la misma vez lo mucho que conozco a Edward el trataría de ni siquiera hablar en todo el camino a su casa. Me preguntaba ¿Que decidiría Carlisle?, definitivamente las palabras de Edward serian las mas importantes no había duda de eso. Pero Edward no podía ser tan egoísta para hacernos pasar por esto de nuevo. No, no seria capaz.

"Fue demasiado duro Rosalie, no debiste de haberle dicho eso."- me recalco Carlisle sentado por detrás de su escritorio.

Estábamos en su oficina, Emmett se encontraba a mi lado de pie, Jasper y Alice en el sofá para dos personas y Esme a un lado de Carlisle parada. Solo faltaba Edward para empezar.

"Todo lo que dije es cierto, no puedes discutir eso Carlisle, no puedes"- reclame con severidad en mi tono.

"No era…necesario."- Carlisle defendía súbitamente a Edward.

"Tal vez para ti no lo era, pero para mi si, tu no te fuiste por 3 meses de aquí Carlisle y no lo estoy reprochando, pero eso, para mi tampoco hubiera sido necesario y aun así paso y tu no hiciste nada."- conteste.

Últimamente las palabras salían de mi boca como las enviaba el cerebro, sin pesar en si causaran algún daño, simplemente salían.

"Esa fue su decisión Rose, yo no me iba a interponer en ello"

"Y entonces si Edward decide traer a Bella de nuevo, ¿Tampoco te interpondrás?, Por favor Carlisle, busca un pretexto mas razonable."- respondí.

El se quedo callado mirándome como si fuera una niña pobre en la calle, Esme tocaba su hombro dándole todo su apoyo.

"Ya esta cerca."-susurro Alice, quebrando el silencio que se había manifestado.

Jasper se había estado lamentando todo el tiempo, el siempre había querido evitar eso y mas con la persona que mas ama su hermano. Alice no había echo ningún comentario mas que alentar a su esposo, pues no quería herir los sentimientos de ninguno de los dos, siendo Edward 'el psíquico' tu hermano prodigio, es difícil cuando tienes que tomar decisiones de apoyo, por eso ella se mantenía callada y Jasper lo sabia muy bien.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse hizo que todos volteáramos aun sabiendo de quien se trataba. Su cara me daba… ¿depresión?, era como si se estuviera preparando para lo peor, tal vez Carlisle ya le estaba diciendo lo que pasaba mentalmente. Avanzo y se sentó en una silla justo enfrente de el escritorio y bajo la mirada, muy normal de Edward. El silencio me estaba desesperando, se parecía a una sala de espera durante una trabajo de maternidad. Una ráfaga de viento entro por la ventana y dejo caer las piezas del ajedrez de Esme.

"¿Vas a decir a algo o tu disculpa va a ser quedarte callado?"- comente sin voltear a verlo.

"Es tiempo Carlisle, llego"- dijo al fin mirándolo a los ojos.

Yo sabia muy bien de lo que estaba hablando, pero ¿Qué?, estaba decidiendo irse. Carlisle ya había echo un comentario poco tiempo antes de que Bella apareciera en _nuestras _vidas, ella era la razón por la cual el comentario había llegado a eso, solo unas palabras que Edward trato de olvidar y teníamos que seguir aparentando mas de cómo nos veíamos.

"Edward, no puedes decir eso"- se sobresalto Carlisle.

"Recuerdo que ya empezaste a tener dificultades en el hospital para disimular tu edad y nosotros también ya no vamos a poder seguir aparentando"- dijo Edward aun mirándolo.

"Sabes que eso no es un problema, ¿Que pasara con Bella?"- esa era la pregunta que mas nos importaba a todos.

"Eso lo arreglare yo, no será un problema para ustedes."-contesto

Muy bien, estaba empezando a cuestionarme. Separarlos es casi imposible, ¿Como lo haría? Quería darle una bofetada y que dejara de hacer un drama, como los que solía hacer, pero ahora algo en mi cabeza que antes había estado fallando, me decía que no era buena idea.

"No Edward no podemos irnos, Bella necesita de ti, no puedes dejarla"- replico Jasper levantándose del asiento.

"No puedo seguir arriesgándolos día con día y no es tu culpa Jasper, yo debí de haber pensado en la consecuencias y no voy a discutirlo".

El silencio volvió y todos miraron a todos, finalizando con Edward.

"Nos vamos, lo vi, vamos a Denali."- dijo Alice.

Edward levanto la cabeza para ver a Carlisle, si Alice vio que nos íbamos era porque Carlisle habría aceptado.

"Hijo, no podemos irnos"- repitió

"Si ustedes no se van no hay problema, yo me iré. No puedo con esto, la estoy haciendo sufrir a ella y a ustedes, no voy a ser un egoísta, la amo y por eso estoy tomando esta decisión"

Jasper salio de la habitación tan rápido que solo alcance a ver la puerta cerrarse, deseguro la estaba pasando mal. Alice se quedo, ella también se sentía pésimo y no solo por su esposo también por Edward. No quería quedarme a seguir escuchando lo que mi hermano tenía que decir y salí también. Si decidían quedarse o no ya me enteraría.

Camine por el corredor hasta llegar a las escaleras, aun seguía escuchando toda su discusión. Vi a Jasper sentado en el sofá, si no fuera porque los vampiros no pueden llorar, juraría haberlo visto llorar. La culpa que sentía le afectaba enserio.

"Si pudieras verlo desde mi punto de vista, te alegrarías de que el idiota quiera irse"- le dije sentándome junto a el.

"Tu no la atacaste, tu no me atacaste a mi, yo lo hice"- se disculpo.

"Yo lo hubiera echo incluso sin provocación y vaya un gruñido te lo hubiera echo yo misma si tocabas mis cosas"- trate de animarlo un poco. Me mostró una sonrisa apagada.

"Gracias Rose, pero creo que fue mas fuerte que eso, lo que tu le dijiste creo que ayudo a su decisión"- musito.

"Sospechaba eso y veme yo no me siento culpable en lo absoluto, y sabes porque, porque yo no tengo la culpa de decir la verdad"-conteste con un toque de ironía.

"Fue algo duro"- murmuro.

"Lo se, pero mírate estas echo un desastre, desde hace cuando que no te tomas a un buen alce y le falta color a esas mejillas"- bromee

"Te extrañe de veras"- me dijo.

En el instante Emmett llego junto a mi y tomo mi mano, en su cara veía que se moría de ganas en decirme lo que paso, pero tal vez pensaba que no era el momento.

"Esta bien, dime"- le dije.

"Nos iremos, Edward termino convenciendo a Carlisle dijo algo sobre Bella, Denali, conciencia y algo de sufrimiento y huidas."- contesto.

"¿Cuando?"- pregunto Jasper.

"Dos días, Carlisle hablara con Tanya pero dice que lo mas seguro es que no tengamos problemas"

"Ves, ella no volverá a hacer un problema, ni para ti, ni para mi"- la alegría en mi voz era mas que inevitable mientras hablaba con Jasper.

"Para nadie"- susurro Edward que bajaba las escaleras. Su rostro aun me causaba depresión y ahora un poco mas. Salio por la puerta principal y se esfumo.

Carlisle y Esme bajaban por las escaleras con un paso lento y detrás Alice.

"Ya les dijo Emmett no es así"- comento.

"Carlisle sabes que esa no era mi intención, yo jamás tuve en mente irnos."- respondí. El era demasiado bueno para decirme algo, pero me daba cuenta que me trataba dar a saber que en parte yo tenia que ver con lo sucedido.

"No te estoy culpando Rose, Edward dejo muy claro que esto no fue por ti, tampoco por Jasper"- dijo sujetando a Esme por la cintura. Yo mire a Emmett de reojo por haber olvidado comentar ese detalle.

"Entonces es un echo"- dijo Jasper, tratando de evitar el tema de las culpabilidades.

"Si, Edward hablara con Bella, partiremos en dos días"- contesto Esme.

"¿Y si la chica se rehúsa?"- pregunto Jasper.

"Edward no quiso dar mas detalles"- termino Esme y salieron hacia la cocina.

No podía imaginarme a Bella cuando el le dijera, y trataría de no hacerlo. Ella ya no seria un problema más.

Había pasado muy rápido, nunca me hubiera imaginado que Edward tomaría una decisión así y mucho menos por algo que yo pude haber dicho, jamás tomaba importancia a mis ofensas o reproches. Esta vez se fue más lejos. Esta vez yo tenía razón.

"Imagino que empezaras a empacar, me gustaría hacerlo contigo"-interrumpió Alice dirigiéndose a mi.

"Alice, si vas a reclamar algo dímelo ahora"- respondí.

"En realidad solo quería hablar contigo, nada importante"- su tono no era de una chica emocionada por empacar, por que se sentía de lo contrario.

"Bien, yo te aviso."- me levante del sofá y me fui al cuarto había sido una noche larga muy larga.*

* * *

**GRACIAS** a laas qe dejaron review.- si valeryaaaa lo see..(:- & si leees gustaa dejeenn uno, las qee agregaan a favoritos tmb...

**Cuadrito gris con leeetraaas verdeees... :) CLICK!!**


End file.
